Endless Love
by MyMuseThyNameIsTwilight
Summary: Bella's left all alone at the Cullen house for a night. What will she do to occupy her time? Will things go according to plan?


**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer, or her characters.**

**Songs (In Order): Do You Wanna Touch Me by the Glee Cast, Far Away by Nickleback, In the Arms of An Angel by Sarah McLaughlin, and Endless Love by the Glee Cast.**

**Check out my other stories please! Enjoy and review, each and every one is appreciated!**

**BPOV**

_This is nice_, I thought as I relaxed out on Edward's comfy leather couch. He and the rest of the family had gone out hunting, and I had managed to convince him that I would be fine here for a few hours. Alice would be coming home the latest of them all, as she claimed she had to pick up some "supplies" for my weekend stay.

I had to say it, with Alice in charge of these things; I was pretty worried for my dignity. With her, you never knew if it would come out intact.

O.O.O.O. (Start Flashback)

"Alice, I'm more than a little concerned with the idea of you buying 'supplies' for me. You don't exactly have my taste. So…" I said in a calm voice, putting my hands on her shoulders in an attempt to keep her from bouncing.

She simply grinned, pecked me on the cheek, and sang, "You know you love me!" as she danced to the door.

Edward came right after her and leaned in to kiss me goodbye. As he pulled back, he said to me with my favorite crooked grin, "You do love her, you know."

I met his eyes and returned his grin. "Yeah, but that could be because her husband is a freakin all-powerful empath." I glared at Jazz over Edward's shoulder and he grinned at me.

"Come on, Bella, '_you know you love me_!'" he trilled in a high falsetto, earning a slap upside the head by the little pixie he called his wife. "Ow, Alice! Jeez, gimme a break darlin,"

"Never, my good cowboy," she declared with her hands on her hips. She looked like a really, really tiny villain with the way she wagged her eyebrows mischievously.

"Seriously Alice? Way too much information there," Edward groaned, burying his face in my hair.

"What do you mean Eddykins?" I asked with a grin. I knew he hated it when I called him that.

He pulled back and looked at me sourly. "Really Isabella?" his lips were pursed; like an old grandpa.

I knew Alice had showed him something pertaining to her, ummm, let's say more private relationship with Jasper, so I decided to annoy him just a little bit more. I met Edward's eyes and rocked back and forth on my heels as I said, "I'm sorry, Grandpa." with a sweet smile.

"Oh, so I'm a grandpa now? So are you saying that you fraternize with your grandparents?" he asked with a wicked glint in his topaz eyes.

"Sometimes," I trailed off to mess with him. His eyes grew wide, so I finished, "but only when they're as beautiful as you."

O.O.O.O. (End Flashback)

_Well, I'm officially bored._ I thought to myself. I remembered Edward saying that they kept a karaoke machine around here somewhere and you just had to hook the machine up to the computer and go to YouTube.

I stood up and walked downstairs, taking caution not to fall and hurt myself.

When I got downstairs, I looked around and even hit my hand on the wall, shouting, "Ow!" to see if anyone was home or close enough to hear me. When no one responded, I went to the hall and grabbed the handle on the karaoke machine.

After about ten minutes of grunting and a few muttered swear words, I finally got it next to the TV. Now I just had to set it up. I knew a little bit about electronics, but I wasn't Geek Squad by any means. I leaned around the screen and looked for the right input. Emmett had told me a while ago that any extra system should be hooked into HDMI2. I grabbed the red cord and plugged it into the right port. The TV lit up with the karaoke menu, so I figured I got it right. Emmett was gonna be so proud of me when he got home!

I looked up the song I wanted on my laptop (courtesy of Alice), hit play, and waited. The Glee version was my favorite, and Gwyneth just did it so well. The first guitar riff started and I started dancing around the room bobbing my head in time to the beat.

_We've been here too long tryin' to get along  
>Pretending that you're, oh, so shy<br>I'm a natural man doin' all I can  
>My temperature is runnin' high<em>

_Friday night, no one in sight  
>And we got so much to share<br>Talkin's fine, if you got the time  
>I ain't got the time to spare<em>

_Do you wanna touch?  
>Do you wanna touch?<br>Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch?  
>Do you wanna touch?<br>Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
>My my my my my<br>Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Every growin' boy needs a little joy  
>All you do is sit and stare<br>Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please  
>Run your fingers through my hair<em>

_My, my, my, whiskey and rye  
>Don't it make you feel so fine?<br>Right or wrong, don't it turn you on?  
>Can't you see we're wastin' time?<em>

_Do you wanna touch?  
>Do you wanna touch?<br>Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch?  
>Do you wanna touch?<br>Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
>There, there, there<br>Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
>Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah<em>

_Every growing boy needs a little joy  
>(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)<br>Beggin' on my knees, baby, if you please  
>(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)<br>Every growing boy needs a little toy  
>(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)<em>

_I'm a natural man doin' all I can  
>(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)<br>Every Friday night I got to get my share  
>(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)<br>I'm waiting so long, yeah_

As the last chord reverberated around the room, I couldn't help but laugh. I never sang anywhere besides my shower, and even then only when Edward and Charlie weren't there. It was so liberating to be able to let loose like that, and not have to worry about what other people thought.

I went back to the computer and searched the next song I wanted to try out. I found it and grinned in anticipation as I waited.

_This time, This place  
>Misused, Mistakes<br>Too long, Too late  
>Who was I to make you wait<br>Just one chance  
>Just one breath<br>Just in case there's just one left  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know_

_That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>and you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore<em>

_On my knees, I'll ask  
>Last chance for one last dance<br>'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
>All of Hell to hold your hand<br>I'd give it all  
>I'd give for us<br>Give anything but I won't give up  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know_

_That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>and you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore<em>__

_So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>'Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say<br>That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I forgive you  
>For being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me, and never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go <em>

I had always loved that song, but it always made me so emotional. Sometime during the song, I ended up on my knees without even knowing it. It really reminded me of my relationship with Edward. The breathtaking ring on my left hand proved that he was never going to leave me, and that we would be together for all eternity.

I pulled up the browser and pulled up what could be my favorite soothing song ever. Sure, it was a little sad, but it was still amazing. I had always secretly wanted Edward to play it on the piano and allow me to accompany him with my voice.

_Spend all your time waiting For that second chance  
>For the break that will make it ok<br>There's always some reason To feel not good enough  
>And it's hard at the end of the day<br>I need some distraction Oh a beautiful release  
>Memories seep from my veins<br>They may be empty Oh and weightless and maybe  
>I'll find some peace tonight<em>

_In the arms of an Angel Fly away from here  
>From this dark, cold hotel room And the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage Of your silent reverie  
>You're in the arms of an Angel May you find some comfort here<em>

_So tired of the straight line And everywhere you turn  
>There's vultures and thieves at your back<br>The storm keeps on twisting You keep on building the lies  
>That you make up for all that you lack<br>It don't make no difference Escaping one last time  
>It's easier to believe<br>In this sweet madness Oh this glorious sadness  
>That brings me to my knees<em>

_In the arms of an Angel Fly away from here  
>From this dark, cold hotel room And the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage Of your silent reverie  
>In the arms of an Angel May you find some comfort here<em>

_You're in the arms of an Angel May you find some comfort here _

By the end, a few tears had leaked out of my eyes and began to drip down my cheeks. I had one last song I wanted to do before I unplugged the machine and went up to Edward's room to get some sleep before our family day tomorrow. They claimed I was bound to have a great time, but I was a little skeptical. I typed in the song and hoped they had my favorite version, when I saw that they did, I fist pumped. I knew it was originally supposed to be a duet, but I didn't care.

I stepped back, held the microphone up to my lips, said, "This is for you Edward." and began pouring out my soul.

_My love,  
>There's only you in my life<br>The only thing that's right_

_My first love,  
>You're every breath that I take<br>You're every step I make_

_And I  
>I want to share<br>All my love with you  
>No one else will do<em>

_And your eyes  
>Your eyes, your eyes<br>They tell me how much you care  
>Ooh yes, you will always be<br>My endless love_

_Two hearts,  
>Two hearts that beat as one<br>Our lives have just begun_

_Forever  
>I'll hold you close in my arms<br>I can't resist your charms_

_And love  
>Oh, love<br>I'll be a fool  
>For you<br>I'm sure  
>You know I don't mind<br>Oh, you know I don't mind_

_'Cause you  
>You mean the world to me<br>Oh  
>I know<br>I've found in you  
>My endless love<em>

_Bum, bum  
>Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum<br>Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum_

_Oooh, and love  
>Oh, love<br>I'll be that fool  
>For you<br>I'm sure  
>You know I don't mind<br>Oh you know  
>I don't mind<em>

_And, YES  
>You'll be the only one<br>'Cause NO one can deny  
>This love I have inside<br>And I'll give it all to you  
>My love<br>My love, my love  
>My endless love<br>_When I finished I heard the sound I feared most in that moment. Applause.

**Haha. Sucks for Bella. Prob only gonna be one more chap, but please review! I love each and every single one!**


End file.
